Subliminal Messages
by dreamless31596
Summary: Courtney and Noah are best friends and are facing seperation so they run away from there academy and but both have romantic feelings for each other but dont know it. can they keep hidden from the people at the academy? will they fall in love?
1. Courtney

Courtney

"Hurry, hurry", I heard Noah yelling as I ran towards him with the greatest amount of force I could put my legs through. I can sense that something is chasing me in the wind, but I don't know what it is.

The door is almost to me, so close I can almost touch it. I reached out my hand trying to get to it faster, and Noah grabbed it and pulled me through the doorway. "Damn Courtney, you've got some legs! What were you doing out there anyways? You know people from the academy are probably looking for us." "I couldn't sleep", I implied, "so I went for a walk."

Noah sighed and sat down on a crate that was in the tool shed we were staying in and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What?" I asked sounding confused. He looked up a little angry, "What do you mean what? You could have gotten yourself killed by going out for you 'little' walk. If you would have died what would I do Courtney? What would I do huh? Go back to Paris, Texas to our wonderful academy of fine arts?" I stared at him in disbelief. I've never seen him this mad at me before, but I stayed quite knowing he was right and took a deep breath before I dared to speak, "I know I should have told you," I walked over to him to give him a hug of apology. He accepted my hug and I also told him sorry with my voice, so maybe he could tell just how sorry I really was. When he pulled away from the hug I felt a shiver go down my spine. He locked the door and laid down on his blanket, "good night." "good night", I responded laying down on my sleeping bag thinking about why we ran away from Paris Academy of Magic Arts in the first place.

Okay, we didn't really run away, we just kind of never returned to Paris from Washington from our Thanksgiving break. I suppose you would want to know why we left in the first place. Noah and I are best friends and if we returned they would have sent me all the way to Maine because I have gotten into a little trouble at school, and apparently they think if they separated us well both stop getting into fights, skipping class (see how that's not plural?), yelling Jesus across campus, stuff like that. On the second to last night of break we came up with a plan to leave P.A.M.A, we decided it wouldn't be fair for us to be separated because we know how to have a good time. Thinking of Noah makes me smile for some reason, I haven't figured it out why yet. Maybe its his shoulder length black shaggy hair or his eight pack or his incredible smile…I quickly pushed all those wonderful thoughts out of my head because I know he'll never feel the same way about me. I stare at the ceiling trying to fall asleep thinking about out powers we received four months ago right before Halloween.

I have the power to move objects with my mind. My teachers call it mind control, but I think that sounds lame and like I can control someone's mind (which would be so cool!) but that power hasn't been discovered yet, so I just call it mind bending. Noah can levitate and freeze objects, I might be starting to get the power to change heat into electrical energy, but I'm not sure at the moment.


	2. Noah

Noah

Why does she do this kind of stuff? And why cant I stay mad at her? I let go of her knowing if I kept hugging her I probably wouldn't let go. Something in me told me she didn't want me to let go either, but that was probably just my imagination talking. She would never feel the same way as me. I was so scared for her. I could feel something chasing after her earlier. I don't dare tell her that, I don't want to scare her. "What the-?" a pillow slammed onto my side. "Sorry, I found your other pillow over there and figured you wanted it." huh… I was missing my pillow. "Thanks. Uh… Courtney?"

"yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For yelling at you. I didn't mean to come out so harsh. Its just that I - I can't lose you." my eyes started to water, damn tears. Next thing I know Courtney setting up her sleeping bag next to my blanket. "What are you doing?" I asked her trying to sound confused instead of excited that my crush was going to sleep by me. "I'm moving over here, this way I can keep an eye on you and you can keep an eye on me." she laid down and put an arm over my waist and lays her head on my chest. "good night" she says concerned, "don't cry anymore, I'm okay and ill never do it again. -oops, sorry" she removed her arm from my waist and turned over so her head was no longer lying on my chest. I could have sworn I felt more empty when she did.

When morning came I woke up at sunrise to find Courtney still sleeping, and no matter how much she fought the temptation, her arm was over my waist and her head was on my chest. I smiled at the feeling and decided to go back to sleep so that maybe it could last five minutes longer, but just when my eyes are almost shut… "hey" Courtney said tiredly while yawning." damn! "hey, how'd you sleep?" "okay." she said while laughing a little. "what?"

"your chest is warmer, and more comfortable than my pillow for some reason!"

"Oh… it's okay. Your head made my chest warmer" Oh. My. Gosh. Did I seriously just say that? Ugh. Stupid, stupid, stupid! "Okay, uh… thanks I guess?" "I didn't mean to say that." I bent my head down, blushing. "It's okay, ha-ha, I say stupid crap all the time to you. You hungry?" relieved that she didn't think I liked her I answered with a yes and we landed at a coffee shop an hour later after we got dressed, brushed our hair and brushed our teeth with water from the water hose that is connected to the side of the tool shed.

The coffee shop was named Pink Moose. Who in their right mind would name a coffee shop Pink Moose? But it was the only one around for another thirty miles. Once we were seated in a light shade of pink booth we ordered two vanilla lattés with four dashes of cinnamon and extra whip cream. "This doesn't look like a coffee shop", I heard Courtney say a little quiet. I looked around and saw a sign and pointed at it "look Courtney, it says Pink Moose _Diner_" "Oh. haha, oops, my bad. No wonder she looked at us weird when we told her what we wanted!" at that statement they both started to crack up. Until someone else walked into the diner. A TNI (P.A.M.A. police.). We both immediately ducked.


End file.
